


Lost waves

by Anili_2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Bruising, Kidnapping, M/M, Merman England, Octopus Alfred, USUK - Freeform, careless boyos, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Arthur and Alfred have explored the seas together, but what happens when the two mermen find themselves on land?





	Lost waves

Arthur swallowed the heavy feeling in his throat, wanting to sing until the end, even when producing voice felt like knives carving out each sound. Their kind wasn’t supposed to be out of water yet here he was, holding onto the person most dear to him in the middle of nowhere, with no source of water in sight.

 

It was been supposed to be a quick survey of the world on the surface. A survey to which Arthur hadn’t wanted to go at first, but agreed to when Alfred had kept on insisting on it. He always got him to do more daring things, it being one of the reasons he had grown to love him, despite their first meeting being anything but favorable. In the end Alfred's lively blue eyes and comforting hold had won him over and they had started to explore the sea together. Alfred could do a lot more than him, having tentacles instead of a fin gave the bubbly merman such advantage. That advantage had been a part of why Arthur had agreed to their legged adventure, excited to have an equal standing with the other. 

 

They had thought that they were being careful, but clearly someone had seen them surfacing. Finding something to wear had been easy enough, since Alfred had somehow been able to get them human wear beforehand. Once they had dried and gotten used to their legs, both men dressed up with the idea to blend in with the crowd. Lacing their fingers had brought them a sense of familiar security as they left the beach. Never would Arthur have thought that to be the last time either of them ever saw the comforting waves of the ocean. 

 

In the end the pair didn’t even get to see that much, just a market and the people bustling through. A friendly seeming man had said something to his partner, while Arthur had been busy admiring the plants around them, and suddenly they were heading after him. He had been giddy and excited over the trip, the sound of humans everywhere being new and interesting. The longer they followed the mystery man, the farther the noises from the market had gone. Arthur had started getting nervous but Alfred had squeezed his hand for comfort, assuring him everything would be fine. Thus Arthur hadn’t said anything and kept on following the two, despite his gut feeling telling him to run. 

 

Everything after the man stopped became a blur. There had been more people than they had thought, the two adventurers were tied up and then everything had gone dark. When Arthur had woken up, he hadn’t been able to smell the sea, which had alarmed him immediately. If they stayed out of the water for too long, they wouldn't last. Panic had risen in him faster, when he hadn’t been able to see or feel Alfred anywhere. Breaking free hadn’t been easy and he got cut multiple time, but couldn't have cared less. Finding Alfred hadn’t been easy either and even after they were both untied, escaping the building had brought on more cuts and bruises to both of them, some only scratches but others deeper and more urgent. 

 

Merpeople weren’t supposed to stay dry for long. Neither of them knew how long it had been since they got out of the water, but they both realised that they were in trouble. They didn't know where to go and even after they had decided on a way to walk to, they couldn't find any water, nor saw anyone to even try to ask for help. Arthur's legs had given out first, but Alfred had helped him back up, only for both of them to fall down onto the ground seconds later. Neither of them could stand up anymore, so the two curled up close to each other for comfort, needing it in what they knew to be their last moments.

 

It was easy to see Alfred would be going first, so Arthur had started singing. He wanted to make him feel as relaxed as possible. “Cradling… Listening… I’ll tuck you in safely.. Cradling… Listening… I can hear the waves from here… Do not fear the dark, that’s where you’ll sing your song… Cradling… Listening… The waves will come for you… Crad--” the singing was cut off when no sound came from his lips anymore. Arthur choked on unshed tears, not even being able to cry properly. By then Alfred was motionless against him and getting colder by the minute, yet Arthur could only press closer, spending the rest of his time dirty, bleeding, lost and alone. His last wish was to reunite with his love once again.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is partly translated from the song Prinsessalle by Johanna Kurkela, if anyone is interested to get the vibe of it.
> 
> I did change the lines a bit, especially after the first two, to modify the song to fit this fic better, but the vibe is still the same.


End file.
